


Brothers in DC

by Jemlela



Series: Brothers [2]
Category: NCIS, NCIS: Los Angeles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 19:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemlela/pseuds/Jemlela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A blue flu has hit DC and the MCRT team needs help; so who goes to help them. Callen's team of course. Can being in DC help the relationship between Deeks and Callen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Help

Gibbs looks to Bishop who is sitting on the floor behind her desk trying to focus. DiNozzo and McGee are not in the bullpen. There has been a bad case of something going around the office. A lot of the agents are on sick leave. DiNozzo and McGee have had to step up to a 2 man team and work their own cases while he works a 2 person team with Bishop.

Tim walks into the bullpen with 2 extra-large coffees; one for him and for Tony.

“Tim, where is Tony?” Gibbs asks concerned. The past few days Tony has been looking exhausted. Hell, they were all exhausted. It has been back to back cases for both sets of teams. Ducky has been shoving vitamins down Tony’s throat so that he doesn’t catch whatever it is that has been going around.

“Down with Ducky.” Tim responds as he set Tony’s coffee down on his desk and takes a long sip of his. “Gibbs we need help; we can’t keep going at this rate. I really don’t know how you and Tony managed a 2 man team.”

“When Tony and I did it we didn’t have back to back cases. There were more teams to take the pressure off so we had time to rest between cases. But you guys are doing a great job with what you have to work with.” Gibbs answers as he goes down to Autopsy.

Tim smiles at the praise as Gibbs don’t give praise often or freely.

Gibbs walks into Autopsy and sees Ducky working but no sign of Tony.

“Duck, where is he?”

Ducky points to his private office that doesn’t get much use; Gibbs walks over and peaks through the window. Tony was fast asleep on the couch.

“How is he?”

“Jethro, he is exhausted. He really needs to rest. I spoke to Brad and he is concerned that with as exhausted as Tony is; there is more chance he will catch whatever it is that has our agents out sick and if he catches it will put him in the hospital. He is resting for 1 hour; you should tell Tim that he should rest for that hour as well. They need it.” Ducky replies as he gets backs to work.

Jethro still staring at his sleeping agent; who is looking very pale and makes a decision.

Jethro storms into Vance’s office while he was on phone. Vance would say something about knocking but he knows that it will fall on deaf ears.

“What can I do for you?” Vance asks.

“We need help. My entire team is exhausted and Tony is bound to end up in the hospital if he doesn’t get rest soon. There are other teams in other offices; get some of them to help take the pressure off this case load.” Jethro demands.

Vance knows he is right and he knows the perfect team. The LA ops office has more teams then Hetty’s and he has been wanting to test them without Callen’s’ team there to do most of the work. So if he brings Callen’s team here to help; he can kill 2 birds with one stone. Testing out the other LA teams and getting help here in DC.

“Agreed and I know the perfect team to help. They will be here tomorrow.” Vance agrees.

“Who are you getting so quickly?”

“Agent Callen’s team.

Gibbs nods and goes back to work. He knows the team and he knows Callen very well. In fact Callen is like a second son to him after Tony. Tim is also like a son but doesn’t really need him to be a father figure as much as Tony always did. Tim has a mother, a sister and a grandmother.

Vance calls Hetty to make the arrangement.

Hetty hangs up the phone.

“Oh bugger.” The timing is way off as she had just sent Deeks and Callen home. If she argues with Vance on his orders then she risks him ending the liaison position and sending Deeks back to being an undercover cop for LAPD. That won’t sit well with anyone on the team especially now, after the big revelation that was made today.

Hetty walks into the quiet bullpen. Kensi and Sam were actually doing their paperwork.

“Agent Blye, Agent Hanna; go home and pack a bag. Vance is requesting your presence as well as Callen and Deeks in DC tomorrow. You four fly out first thing tomorrow. I will call you later with the flight information as soon as Eric books it.” Hetty announces.

Sam and Kensi nod and grab their things.

“We will go by Callen’s and inform him and Deeks about our travel arrangements.” Sam says to Kensi as they leave the building.

Deeks had just got done telling his story to Callen when the doorbell rang. Callen gets up to answer it surprised by who was there.

“Well Marty, looks like we have company.” Callen announces as he walks back into the room followed by Kensi and Sam. “Actually Sam I need you to do something for me. Come with me.” Callen goes to his car followed by Sam. “I need you to take this too your house.” Callen says as he opens his trunk and takes out the beer. After Sam loads it into his car he tells Callen about tomorrow.

“Kensi, what brings you here?” Marty asks as soon as they are alone.

Kensi smiles to hear her partner talking. “Are you okay?”

Marty shrugs.

“We have to go to DC tomorrow. Vance is requesting us to come down there.” Kensi informs.

“Even me.” Deeks asks.

“Yes you too.”

Callen and Sam come back in. “Guess were going to DC.”

Deeks shrugs; he doesn’t want to just leave Monty behind and at Callen’s house there is no one to watch him. He will have to take Monty home and leave him with his neighbor who always looks after him when Marty has to go out of town or just can’t.

Callen’s phone ring and he looks at the caller ID.

“It’s Hetty.” He tells the team as he puts it on speaker so they can all hear.

_“So I assume Sam and Kensi have filled you in.”_

“They did.”

_“Your flight leaves at 8 a.m. Oh and Mr. Callen inform Mr. Deeks that he will be taking Monty with him to DC. Monty is a police dog and it has already been arranged and a ticket will be waiting for him as well.”_

Callen hangs up the phone.

“You heard her. Sam, Kensi meet back her at 7 and we will leave for the airport together. Marty, go get whatever you need for you and Monty to take to DC and then come back here.” Callen orders.

The team nods and leaves.

Maybe in DC he can find a way to really help his brother and maybe Gibbs and Tony can help too. Callen thinks as he packs his bag to take to DC.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Going to DC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The "blue flu" was a term used when a bunch of cops would call in sick since they were not allowed to go on strike leaving the precinct short staffed. No one at NCIS is striking, they really are sick' but the end result is the same; the agency is short staffed.

Deeks takes Monty back to his apartment to pack for their trip to DC. It has been one hell of a day. He doesn't mind too much that Callen is his foster brother; they are both loners due to not having any family. Things may have been better if Missy had not been in that stupid car accident and the foster home would not have been broken up. But, now it is too late to be dealing with "what ifs" only "what is".

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Callen takes advantage of Marty not being there to call Gibbs and find out what is going on, and why are they being called to DC.

"Gibbs"

"It is G, what is going on?"

"A blue flu, so to speak has hit DC and a lot of teams are out sick. We need help."

Callen is surprised by this; Gibbs is actually asking for help. He never asks for help. "You are actually asking for help and from us."

"Vance was the one who decided on your team; not me. My team is exhausted and we need a break and help to stay afloat until some of the other teams can return."

"My team flies out at 8 our time so we should be arriving around 4 your time; we will check into a hotel and start the following day."

"No need for the hotel, you can stay with me and Ducky has offered to house the rest of your team."

Callen doesn't want Marty to be separated from him apart from work. He doesn't need another excuse to fall deeper into withdrawal. However, having him staying at Gibbs' may not be such a bright idea either. They don't know each other, so Marty doesn't know that his bark is worse than his bite. But if he wants Gibbs' help; they should stay with him.

"Sam and Kensi can stay with Ducky, Marty and I can stay with you. Oh and Marty's dog Monty who is also coming."

Gibbs did not respond.

"It is important that Marty stays with me; I will tell you the reason why later. But wherever he stays, I will too."

"Fine you both can stay with me and the dog too. Tony is also currently staying with me as well."

"Why is Tony with you, is he one of the agents got sick?"

"No, Not yet. But he is more exhausted then the rest of us and I want to keep an eye on him in case he does catch whatever is going on around here."

Callen and Gibbs spent a few more minutes ironing out the details of work, partners and assignments for when they arrive. Since his team does not know their way around DC; he and Sam will pair up with Gibbs and Bishop while Marty and Kensi will pair up with Tony and Tim. Marty works the best with Kensi and Tony can keep an eye on Marty for him.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The flight to DC was a long one, they had no problems getting their tickets and getting Monty through security. Being Federal Agents on a mission goes a long way with airport Security. The problem came was one of the passengers had complained about the dog being on the flight and had purposely picked a fight with Marty over Monty. Without saying anything to anybody Marty took Monty to the far end of the waiting area to get away from that jerk of a passenger. To make matters worse, he was seated near them on the flight and complained to the stewardess that the mangy mutt should be in the back of the plane. The stewardess did not like this passenger and she was an animal lover herself so she decided to move the dog and the four he was traveling with up to first class free of charge.

Callen really just wanted to shoot that guy from the moment he started to make trouble. The fact that Marty did not stand up to him says a lot about his withdrawal; making Callen wonder if Marty will ever truly be better or will the withdrawal fade again just to be replaced with the jokester. Will Marty ever find a happy medium between the two?

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gibbs and his team met the flight; they had worked for most of the day. Tony sat in a chair looking very pale, Ducky and Gibbs were on each side of him. Ducky had insisted on a wheelchair so Tony would not have much to do much walking, Tony hated the idea and Gibbs sided with Tony for now. Gibbs got up when the people started coming, He saw Kensi and Sam at first but not Callen or this Marty. Marty is the only one on that team he has not met; but he knows that Marty's dog will be with him.

Marty and Callen stayed behind until all the other passengers had left, it would be easier to get Monty off the plane if it was not so crowded. Callen sent Kensi and Sam ahead with the promise to catch up to them and Gibbs team at the baggage claim.

As Marty and Callen approached their friends in the baggage claim they heard a voice.

"Wow, Martin Brandell; is that you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> Who does the mysterious voice belong to? Gibbs, Fornell, Ducky or maybe someone else entirely; please review and let me know who you want it to be.
> 
> I had a neighbor at my old apartment complex that was a lot like that jerk on the plane.


	3. I Know You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The results of the poll are
> 
> Gibbs 5
> 
> Tony 5
> 
> Fornell 3
> 
> Bishop 1
> 
> Ducky 1
> 
> Abby 1

Marty turns towards the voice, standing there before him were a face he hasn't seen in a long time. It actually seems like a lifetime ago when he knew him and not very well.

"Jet"

"Marty, I was sorry to hear about Jennifer." Gibbs stated.

"I miss her so much; but she died a long time ago." Marty begins sadly at the mention of his mother. He remembers Jet having a wife and child; a little girl. What were there name again? He wonders as he tries to remember. "How are um-?"

"Shannon and Kelly." Gibbs responds giving him the names he seems to be trying to remember. "They died in 1990."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

The rest of both teams watch this trying to figure what is going on between the senior agent and a LAPD detective/liaison.

"You two know each other!"

"Jennifer?"

"Shannon, Kelly?"

"What is going on?"

The questions kept flying from both teams as Marty and Gibbs who seems to be the only ones who do know what is going on. G wants answers, but not at Marty's expense. If the answers are going to push his brother further into withdrawal; then he really doesn't want to know.

Gibbs and Marty don't answer anyone's questions. Gibbs is actually thinking about when they first met.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FLASHBACK

Shannon is pushing the cart through the grocery store in Los Angeles. Gibbs got stationed there about 2 months ago. Kelly is walking next to the cart with Gibbs chatting up about her day in school. Shannon is more listening to her daughter carry on that she is not really paying attention until she is about to collide with another cart. The other woman is also not paying attention; she has long dirty blonde hair and is wearing sunglasses, Shannon observed. Next to the woman with one hand on the cart is a little boy with shaggy blonde hair and is also wearing sunglasses.

"Oh, I am sorry; I really should watch where we are going." The woman apologizes.

"No, I wasn't paying attention either. I am Shannon; this is my husband Jet and our daughter Kelly.

"Jennifer and this is my son Martin," Jennifer introduces back.

"Hi Martin." Kelly says.

Martin turns to his mother; she nods as to say go ahead.

"Hi, I like Marty better." The boy speaks up.

"Well Marty, we should be going. Nice to meet you Shannon, Jet and Kelly." Jennifer answers before turning the cart around and heading for the checkout.

"Likewise." Shannon calls after her.

A few days later

Shannon and Jethro were taking Kelly to the park. Jethro just got his orders he is being deployed the next day. It was a last minute decision and he only had 3 day notice before leaving. As they approached the park they saw Jennifer and Marty over at the water fountain. Jennifer had her sunglasses off and was cleaning hers and Marty's. Shannon sees that Jennifer has a nice size black eye and immediately becomes concerned. Before Jennifer could put Marty's sunglasses back on him; Shannon and Jethro both got a look at his eyes. His right eye is swollen shut and he also has a nice size shiner on his left eye. 

"Oh my, what happened?" Shannon asks.

Jennifer tries to make excuses that neither Shannon or Jethro will buy before putting Marty's sunglasses on as well as her own; grabbing his hand and leaving the park.

That night

"Someone is hurting them. Did you see his eyes, one is swollen shut." Shannon comments to her husband as they lay in bed.

"I know, but we do not know who. We don't even know them or where they live; so there is nothing we can tell the cops." Jethro responds wishing that he wasn't leaving tomorrow and could do something anything to help Jennifer and her son. How can anyone do that to a child?

"But we have to do something; or I should say I have to do something to help them." Shannon argues.

"Just be careful, we know nothing about the situation that they are in."

"I will, next time I see them I will invite them to stay here. Military bases are supposed to be safe so whoever is hurting them; won't find them here." 

Jethro nods, having Jennifer and Marty on base should keep them away from whomever it is that is hurting them; unless that is person is a marine. No, he can't be marine, since they have not run into Jennifer and Marty on base. 

Wherever Shannon walks she keeps her eyes peeled for Jennifer or Marty. She sees something dangerous but it has nothing to do with them. She had just witnessed a murder and worse yet the murder had seen her as well.

FLASHBACK ENDS

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gibbs comes out of his thoughts and sees the same emptiness and pain in Marty's eyes that has haunted him all these years.

"I looked for you after I heard about what had happened to Jennifer. The police had said that you were taken into foster care. I still tried to find you; but nobody seemed to know where you were. I joined NCIS and continued to look; but I just kept hitting dead ends." Gibbs informs Marty.

"What would you have done, if you found me?"

"I would have taken you in, I would have raised you and no one would have you taken you away from me.

Callen had always wished he had been younger when he met Gibbs; he would have a chance at a family. He was 20 when he did meet Gibbs in Russia and since then Gibbs had been like family. Gibbs maybe just what Marty needs to come out of his withdrawal.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think that Shannon and Kelly died in 1991 but I moved it up a year so that the timing would work. Since Gibbs and Tony were tied, I went with Gibbs. I tried to figure out a way fro Tony to know an 11 year old Marty, but could not come up with anything; given their age difference and Tony going to RIMA at 12.


	4. Barbecue

TV Shows » NCIS » Brothers in DC 

Author: Jemlela 1. Help2. Going to DC3. I Know You4. Barbecue 

 

Rated: K+ - English - General - Reviews: 33 - Published: 02-09-14 - Updated: 07-08-15 id:10096508 

 

Gibbs decides to have a barbecue so that the two teams can get to know each other better. Gibbs leaves with Callen as Abby drives Tony, Marty and Monty over to Gibbs' house. Tim will be bringing Kensi and Sam as well as Ducky over for the barbecue. On the way to Gibbs house, Marty just stared out the window. Abby keeps glancing at him from the driver's seat.

 

In Gibbs car, Gibbs keeps wondering about what happened to Marty since the last time he saw him. He had heard about the shooting, but so much has happened since then. Callen had told him about them being foster brothers when they talked the day before. Sometimes it seems as if he is collecting family members; there is Tony and Callen. He knew them both at different times and in different ways but they both need him. Now it is Marty who needs him.

"I am worried about Marty." Callen speaks up.

Gibbs nods for him to continue.

"He went through hell as a child. Back in the day when we were foster brothers, he was withdrawn. Didn't talk, barley ate and barley slept. Missy, our foster mother kept saying that he needs more time. He will get better with time. But then she was involved in that stupid car accident and slipped into a coma. Social Services broke up the home and I did not see Marty again until our case and LAPD's case crossed paths at a MMA gym. At that time, I did not recognize him." Callen explained.

Gibbs arrives at his house and they get out to prepare for the barbecue.

"Still does not say why you are so worried about him?" Gibbs inquire.

Callen thinks for a moment in deciding what he should say. Should he tell him about Marty's past, but seems as if he already knows. "Marty and his mom were being abused by his father. But it is more the way he talks about that abuse that worries me. Yesterday, when he told me his story. He never said the word 'abuse' or 'hurt'. It was definitely implied, but he didn't say it. After leaving Missy's he was so withdrawn that his social worker forced him into therapy. His best friend told him that if pretended to be better than the social worker will lay off. It worked, but I am not so sure he really got better or even came to terms with what happened."

"You have let him do this in own way. He may pretend to be better in order to function in the field. You have 2 options 1. Let him pretend even encourage it or 2. Bench him. Neither one will work well for the relationship you are trying to establish but benching him will completely destroy it." Gibbs advised.

Before Callen can respond Abby's car approaches. Callen does not know what he should do about Marty. Marty is a great cop and does well in the field and when undercover so benching him would be out of the question. Maybe they can work on their personal relationship outside the office and let him pretend while at work.

The barbecue went great. Both teams enjoyed themselves before going to work tomorrow. Tony and Marty spent time talking at the table since they will be working together. Marty appears to be better. But as Gibbs and Team LA know, looks can be deceiving. Monty even had fun playing with Jethro the dog who came with Tim.

"Alright everyone, we should call it a night. Tomorrow is going to be here before we know it." Gibbs announced.

 

Kensi and Sam said bye to Marty and Callen before leaving with Tim and Abby. At the barbecue they decided that Kensi will stay with Abby. Marty watches her leave. He doesn't know what he will do about Callen being his foster brother. The only family he has ever really had is Ray. Speaking of Ray he needs to call him. Taking out his phone, he dials the number.

"Hello."

"Hey R"

"Marty, how are you doing? Did you talk to him?"

"One day at a time and yes I did. He even knows about me pretending to get better to avoid therapy."

"Do I need to come to Los Angeles?"

"Actually, I am not in LA. I am in DC."

"Really, what are you doing in DC?"

"Working. The NCIS team is a little short staffed, so we all came here to help out. I will get through work here and then I do not know what I will do. Callen and I were left a sizable inheritance, but we have to share it."

"Hey you know I can come to DC. I have never been there so there should be no issues."

Marty is exasperated. As much as he would like to see his friend again; he is in witness protection and they already had to fake his death twice in one day.

"Ray! You can't come here."

"There will be no issues and I will risk it to see you."

"Ray, NO!"

"I have to go now but I will see you tomorrow. I will call you when I get to DC." Ray says quickly and hangs up.

Marty shakes his head. What is he going to do now? He walks into the house and sees Tony lying on the couch. "Where is Callen?"

"In the basement with Gibbs, working on his boat. I am a bit too tired to join them. I am just going to lie here until I get enough strength to get upstairs." Tony replies.

Marty nods and then realizes what he said. "Boat?"

Tony nods pointing to where he would find the door to the basement.

Marty walks to the door. He hesitates before opening the door. He doesn't like basements, but he is curious to see the boat. After opening the door, he hears voices. Gibbs looks up and sees Marty standing there.

"Marty come on down, you can help sand." Gibbs calls to him.

Marty starts down the stairs until he gets a better look at the boat. But does not move away from the stairs. He plans on keeping his distance from anyone in a basement.

"Hi Marty come on over." Callen urged.

Marty shakes his head.

"Well I should make sure that Tony is going to bed. Come on Marty, I will show you where you will sleep." Gibbs says as he heads towards the stairs.

Marty ran up the stairs quickly and waited for him in the kitchen. Gibbs says nothing and goes to the living room to help Tony to bed. Gibbs hopes that he is feeling better or he is not going into the field. Nothing is more important than Tony's health and he is past exhausted. Maybe Kensi and Marty can work in the field with Tim and Tony can run the operation from the office.

Marty helped Gibbs get Tony into bed. He was out within minutes. Gibbs walks Marty to a guest room.

"What happened to Tony?" Marty wonders.

"Several years ago, Tony was the victim of a biological attack. Some idiotic moron with a brain tumor sent a letter that contained pneumonic plague to NCIS. Tony just happened to be the one who opened it and got sick. He survived it; however his system is forever compromised. We have been working nonstop with the blue flu going on that we are all exhausted. With Tony's compromised system he is more exhausted than the rest of us." Gibbs explains

"The plague, wow."

"Here is where you will sleep. I will see you in the morning. Get some rest, tomorrow is going to be a long day." Gibbs informed as he left.

Marty closes the door to the room. You are not kidding. He thinks. What am I going to do about Ray coming here tomorrow?

 

eH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, it has been a while. I have a story running through my head and is wondering if anyone is interested. It is a Chicago Fire/NCIS LA crossover in which Marty is Kelly Severide's foster son.


	5. Case

Marty wakes up with Monty laying on the floor next to the bed. He is curious about the neighborhood and his surroundings. He has always done exploring at all of his homes. It gave him a place to go when it all got to be too much for him to handle. Now that he is an adult, when life hands you lemons he goes surfing. With the wind, the waves and the water; what could possibly be wrong. It is an outlet for emotions that he just can’t let go of any other way.

Marty gets Monty ready for his walk. As he goes to the kitchen he sees Callen and Jet talking and drinking coffee. Marty looks at his watch, maybe he woke up to late and doesn’t have time to take Monty out.

“You are fine to walk Monty, I’m an early bird.” Gibbs speaks without even looking at him.

“You know me, I don’t really sleep.” Callen adds.

Marty nods and leaves. He walks to the end of the the street to see what is there. As he walks, he thinks about Ray. Is he really going to show up in DC. He knows that he has to inform Callen, but what if he gets mad. He has no control over what Ray does, he never did; although he did try to talk him out of coming.

Marty walks back into Jet’s house with Monty to get ready for work. He doesn’t know when Ray will show up just that he will. Callen watches Marty as he enters seemingly more stressed than when he left.

“Marty, what’s wrong?”

“Please don’t be mad” Marty states almost afraid.

Callen is worried, why would Marty be afraid of him. He never has been before. But he never knew that Marty had been abused. Callen steps back putting his hands up in a surrender motion, to show Marty that he is not going to hurt him.

“Ray is coming here.”

Whatever Callen thought Marty was going to say, he didn’t think that it involved Ray Martindale. He always thought that Ray is nothing but trouble. Ray kept things from them and they had to fake his death twice. If he told them about Jenna and the baby as soon as he knew, they wouldn’t have wasted a lot of time trying to figure things out. But he does understand that Ray is Marty’s best friend.

“Why is coming here?” 

“To see me. I told him that I was in DC. I didn’t want to risk him going to LA, when I am not there.” Marty tries to explain never taking his eyes off Callen’s hands.

“He is in witness protection for a reason, why would he go to LA. If Nelson Sanders find out he is not dead, then it would have been all for nothing.” Callen speaks trying to keep his voice and temper under control.

“I called him the other day, after we left the lawyers office. He told me I should talk to you, let you in. But, he is worried about me. He the one person who knew me then, he knew what I went through. He has always been the only person could talk to about anything. He says he has never had any dealings with anyone in DC. So he says he will be perfectly safe coming here.”

Callen looks to Gibbs who had been observing in what they should do.

“I suppose he can stay here. But he will not leave until he goes back to where he came from, we will not risk the Marshals wrath, because he decided to do something stupid.” Gibbs points out.

Marty gets ready to go to the Navy Yard. While Gibbs gets Tony up and ready to go. He is still looking pale but a bit better.

“Tony if possible send Tim out with Kensi and Marty. Stay at the Yard as much as possible.” Gibbs suggests as Tony struggles to get his shoes on.

“You don’t have to worry about that.”

Tony sends Tim and the LA crew out to investigate a murder of a marine guard at a basketball arena. Tony would have love to have gone himself, he loves basketball. However, he is barely hanging in there. He wishes this dumb blue flu is over and the teams come back to work so that he can take a vacation of doing absolutely nothing except maybe watching his movies.

Gibbs also stays in the office while Bishop goes out with Callen and Sam. They are the senior agents, but Bishop knows the area. They are investigating a murder at Rock Creek Park. Gibbs mainly stayed behind to keep an eye on Tony.

As Tim drives to the arena, Marty stares out the window attempting to get his A game on. By the time they arrive at the arena. Marty is ready and willing to work, he knows that he is going to have to answer for his behavior this morning. He never thought Callen would hurt him, but he has had some bad experiences with roommates knowing the truth.

They approach the body with Palmer. Ducky went to Rock Creek Park. As Palmer examines the body, Tim, Kensi and Marty walk into the arena to look around and questions the witnesses. As Kensi and Tim talk to the witnesses who found the body, Marty walks away towards the water fountain. As he runs the water, he gets a faint smell of almonds. He rushes back to Palmer.

“Could he have died of cyanide poisoning?” Marty asks.

“I knew he was poisoned, cyanide is definitely a possibility. Abby will know for sure.”

Marty walks up to Tim and Kensi and drags them away from the witnesses.  
“I smelled almonds coming from the water in the fountain. Palmer says that is possible that we are looking at cyanide poisoning. Big question is who would poison the water fountain at a big sports arena.” Marty explains.

“We have no idea who is the target. But we will rope off the fountain and all the water fountains. There is a huge game tonight, anyone could have poisoned.” Tim points out.

Tim calls FLETC to send over some of there candidates to stand watch by the fountains to make sure no one else uses them. Once the candidates arrive, they get ready to leave when Marty spots Kip Brigham. 

“Kip, your playing tonight.” Marty asks.

“Yeah, I was about to get a drink of water after practice when we heard the scream about the body.” Kim explains.

“From the fountain.”

Kip nods as Marty looks like he is about to pass out. 

“The fountains are poisoned, you could have been poisoned. You could have died. I could have lost you.” Marty speaks starring into space as he panics.

Kensi knew the basketball star, but wasn’t aware that he and Marty are so close. Tim is a little lost, he doesn’t follow basketball the way Tony does. Kensi and Kip try to talk Marty into calming down. If they were in LA, Kip would have taken Marty to the beach. The beach calms Marty, always has.

“How do you know each other.” Tim questions Kip.

“He is my brother, well foster brother anyway.” Kip answers never taking his eyes off of Marty.


End file.
